My Last Breath
by Lady Venom2
Summary: What if Rattrap had arrived first in Code of Hero? What he would he say to his friend?


What if Rattrap had arrived before the others? What if he was the one to hear the warriors' last words? What would he do? Evanescence owns My Last Breath, Hasbro owns the robots, and I own the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Last Breath  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinobot! Rattrap frantically searched the clearing. Fires that once burned high had died to embers, creating a mirage of heat waves. A movement caught his eye; two protohumans were inspecting something. Quickening his pace, his fears were confirmed when he saw light glinting off metal.  
  
"Get away from him!" He screamed at the protohumans.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Rattrap lifted Dinobots head and cradled it in his lap.  
  
"Yo, Dinobot, ya hear me pal?"  
  
His only answer was a cough that racked the warriors' body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning down he hugged his friend.  
  
"Come on, you can pull through this...Dinobot?"  
  
For a second the red eyes had closed, and Rattrap thought he had lost him. But a soft voice floated up to him.  
  
"Rattrap?"  
  
His grip tightened on the taloned hand.  
  
"Yea buddy. I'm right here."  
  
Another cough, and Rattrap could feel the trembling that followed.  
  
"I'm... sorry."  
  
Trying to make him more comfortable, Rattrap laid him back down, still holding his hand.  
  
"Hey, eh, sorry for what?"  
  
Gotta keep him talking! Gotta keep him on - line till the others arrive!  
  
"Sorry... I won't have... the pleasure *cough* of scraping you myself."  
  
A grim smile broke out on the Maximals face, before dissolving into a coughing fit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He can't leave me! He... he just can't!  
  
"Then I promise not to get scrapped until we meet again."  
  
His body was badly damaged, and Rattrap knew that this was one battle the warrior would not survive from. Cuts ran deep, like lashes, across his face, and from one eye, mech fluid dripped. Making a silver dot that ran like tears down his face.  
  
"Dinobot?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you can hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinobot smiled at his friend, a rare sight saved only for those he admired. He could hear the others off in the distance. And he found it odd that even though he was dying his senses seemed to have heightened three-fold. Reaching up, he pulled Rattrap towards him. So close their noses almost touched.  
  
"Promise me one thing rodent."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anything."  
  
His eyes sought out the raptors own.  
  
"Don't ever change."  
  
The others had landed; he could hear Optimus talking to the others. But they were invisible to the two robots holding hands; lost in their own world of torture. Dinobot gripped Rattrap's hand tighter, it seemed to be the only thing still holding him to this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rattrap listened to Dinobot, talking to Optimus. Asking for his story to be told in earnest. In truth.  
  
Truth. Truth is that I won't ever find another friend like you. Truth, it seems, means that everyone I cared about have become casualties of this stinkin' war. Rattrap looked into the fading light of Dinobots eyes, and felt his hand go slack.  
  
Truth is that you're dying, and I can't save you. Truth is that, without you, I'm lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
